


Switcharound Meme - 2020

by A_Quiet_Place, breadthiefART (trufield), Dylan_m, TheLifeOfEmm



Series: Switcharound Meme [3]
Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Scars, Tentacles, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quiet_Place/pseuds/A_Quiet_Place, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthiefART, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: Switcharound meme: a five-way collab, now with a sticky twist!
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: Switcharound Meme [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Switcharound Meme - 2020

  
  


* * *

[ ](https://abload.de/img/2020-03-31fullsizerowrak0e.png)

* * *

[ ](https://abload.de/img/2020-03-31fullsizerowwmkhr.png)

* * *

[ ](https://abload.de/img/2020-03-31fullsizerow2dk34.png)

* * *

[ ](https://abload.de/img/2020-03-31fullsizerowfojor.png)

* * *

[ ](https://abload.de/img/2020-03-31fullsizerow29kyx.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bees, Bex, Emm and Hellen for joining me in this wonderful five-way collaboration!! Also many hearts to the Discord for the love and support ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> This time additional thanks to the wonderful writers, Akatonbo, Alice, Esteliel, Iberiandoctor and Twelveleagues whom, as always, have WONDERFUL ideas ;)
> 
> Switcharound Meme blank taken from [[here](https://www.deviantart.com/adriennecsedi/art/Switcharound-Meme-Blank-380117355)] by AdriennEcsedi and modified by me.
> 
> Click for full size.


End file.
